PrincessWilla101 's Challenge
by PuckSabrinaDaphne
Summary: This is my response to the challenge. Sorry if it took too long to put up; I had to fix up my first-person tenses. Enjoy! Rated higher than necessary for precaution. NOT COMPLETE Currently: Ch. 3 -Daphne sings karaoke
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is for PrinessWilla101 's Awesome Challenge! Sorry if it's a little random...

* * *

_The Voice_

Everyone was in the living room, seated atop ('Brina taught me this word) couches, sofa seats, or even chairs made from Grimm journals, except for Puck, who was being olive at the moment.

"No way, Marshmallow. I don't care. I will not watch, now or ever, Grimm sing on **THAT** terrible show." Puck stated while crossing his arms in a pouty way.

"C'mon Puck, its a nice thing to do for Sabrina. She auditioned because you decided to give her that_ 'Puck-Controls-You' _Potion, or whatever its called, to force her to do it ." I pleaded.

"Nu-uh, I ain't watching it and that's final."

"Pretty please, Puck, with... glop grenades on top?"

"Not. In. A. Thousand. Years. I can wait, ya know. Being Everafter and all..." he trailed off as he tried to walk away, but I blocked the doorway.

Then Red drawled tauntingly "But Puck... don't you want to watch your awesome prank play out in front of millions of people, all across the world?"

Those words hit the jackpot.

"Red, as much as the Trickster King hates to admit it, I agree with you. I shall be known throughout the world once Sabrina sings! I shall regain my title of villian-ry once again! Mwhahahaha!" Puck rambled as he rushed to his spot on the couch.

"Thanks, Red." I sighed in relief as I sat near the girl.

"No problem. I had two choices: either talk or threaten to unleash the Wolf. Either way, it worked." she replied nonchalantly while picking at her red nails.

I began to giggle, but a series of shushes were sent my way. "Oops, sorry!" I whispered back.

Then, the familiar tune played on the TV and everyone cheered.

"Yay! Finally!" I whooped.

Then announcer-guy said "Okay everybody! Now that we are off from commercial break, the next contestant is... Sabrina Grimm from Ferry Port Landing!"

At the sound of her name, the entire Grimm household erupted into cheers.

The TV screen faded for a nano-second and then showed Sabrina's ever-smiling face ( voice dripping with sarcasm) for the contestant's commentary.

"Hi I'm Sabrina Grimm, I live in Ferry Port Landing, and what makes me different from the other contestants is that when I was little, my parents disappeared, so my sister and I were taken into foster care. We were treated terribly by all of our foster parents until we met my Granny Relda. In the end, we found my parents... And one weird fact about me is that I am the best at arm-wrestling. I beat everyone at the orphanage and I can beat all the men in my family."

*cameraman whispers*

"Huh? Whadid ya say? No, I heard you. If you think you can beat me, come and sit here. Alright c'mon."

Then there is a video of a burly man of 6 feet arm wrestling a 5" 4' skinny teen. The poor man is beaten within ten seconds. Everybody is laughing like maniacs.

"That's good ole' 'Brina for you!" Uncle Jake calls out between hoots of laughter.

"Wow. Grimm is really shameless. But really hilarious." Puck muttered, loud enough for me to hear him.

"Puck, be quiet!" everyone yelled simultaneously.


	2. Sabrina is stuck outside

AN:_ Hi guys! Thanks for reading! You are awesome-sauce! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been grounded from electronics 'cause my Dad thinks it mushes brains. What can I say?_

_And also, for the last chappie, it was Daphne's POV. I should of mentioned it, but I wanted to get you guys confused for a bit. Its just me in my own delusional world! :P_

_And so the challenge continues!_

_~By the way, _

_**Italics bold **_is her thoughts,

_Italics_is her sub-conicous -or- Sabrina talking to herself. You choose.

* * *

Sabrina's POV

**_Yay. This is just swell. Daphne and I are locked outside after a snow-day on winter break. In the freezing cold. Nobody's home. Except for fart-breath. And he said he'd let us in, but on one condition. Which I am NOT doing, ever, in a million years._  
**

"Ugh, this is just great..." I said, my breath puffing out in small clouds, as we stood under the door's canopy.

Daphne, was snickering behind her pink unicorn-print glove, acting like she was totally unaffected by the cold.

" 'Brina, _giggle_, ya know, _giggle_, that the only way to get in is to do, _giggle_, what Puck said, _giggle_, right?"

"Daphne, it isn't funny ya know." I muttered back, taking note of the snow that was beginning to fall.

The wind is howling, and the path that had been shoveled by Uncle Jake this morning is already covered with a layer of the fluffy stuff.

_**How is she not shivering? Probably magic...**_

"But 'Brina, it is really funny, _giggle,_ 'cause I have this", she said, whipping out Merlin's wand, "to get in,_ giggle_, while you're gunna have to, _giggle_, be Puck's _giggle _maid servant for a week_ giggle_."

With that said, she mumbled a spell, and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"Hey! Show-off! That's no fair!" I yelled in the direction of her window. She just smiled cheekily and held up a sign in front of the window.

_'_Puckabrina 4ever_!'_ it read, in 9 year-old scribbles.

_**Uh, eww...**_

Then the bane of my existence decided to poke his head through the second story window, looking up at the clouds. This was my chance for minor-revenge while he was busy... **_umm what is he_**... ugh...drinking something that is very HOT...

_** How much I want that drink, it looks so good and toasty and warm... I can see the steam rising up...**_

_Wait, no , I don't want it because he's just trying to lure me in. No way, Jose` am I falling for it!_

_**Who am I kidding. Of course I'd rather be inside and warm. But I am not gunna dress like a maid for him!**_

_But I don't want to be a popsicle..._

_OK Sabrina, for the sake of your health, let's just suck in our pride and agree to pig-face's demands, but redeem revenge A.S.A.P. 'Kay?_

**_Fine._**

So as I walked up to the doorbell, my brain screamed at me to step away, not to do it, but my body was telling me otherwise. If Granny was here, she'd probably say that I looked like Grandpa Basil after a freezing climb in the Himalayas, puffing and all. But if Granny was here, I wouldn't be in this mess anyway.

However, before I even got to the doorbell, fart-breath seemingly beat me to it. The door creaked wide open, but there was no one behind it.

If he thought he was gunna scare me from behind it, he had another thing coming.

Even so, I stood firmly on the welcome mat and stuttered out, "Puck? Are you there? 'Cause if you are, I-I-I-I-I agree to your deal, but with c-c-c-conditions. Alright?"

No answer.

Then, there was a rustling behind me. I turned around, ready to punch the little bug, but nothing was there in the snow.

I turned around, suddenly feeling tense and jittery, like something was going to attack me. Turns out that I was right.

Someone who reeked of smelly leaves and mud, pulled my hat down over my eyes and even tied my scarf around my wrists, handcuffing me, in record time.

"AHHHHHHHH! PUCK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed, hoping he'd have permanent ear damage.

Then he began laughing manically and grabbed my arm hastily, squishing it so tightly that I was afraid my coat would rip.

I tried to undo the scarf, but he'd tied it too well.

**_He. Is. Dead. Dragon. Meat._**

"What the heck is your problem?!" I yelled, my voice muffled through the wool.

"HAHAHA... Oh my God, Grimm... HAHAHAHAHA... That was hilarious.. HAHAHAHA I'd never thought it would work, but it did... HAHAHA"

He just continued in the uncontrollable laughing, but I sensed that the jerky-head was leading me upstairs somewhere.

"Uhhh, fairy-boy, you do realize that I agreed to your deal, right? So you don't have to force me to walk into a pit of goop or whatever." I mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't get any ideas.

Then we suddenly stopped. A high-pitched sound that was Daphne's signature "Puckabrina" squeal rang out through the house.

**_UH OH._**

I choked for a second and then, leaning toward his ear, or what I thought was his ear, I whispered "Fly like the wind, fairy-boy. Fly. Like. The. Wind."

And then we were off.


End file.
